amor grotesco
by olixus
Summary: Italia y romano son invitados a la casa de España para algo, que les pasara ahí, lo que España guarda en su sótano es algo desagradable para el pequeño romano, podrá salir de ahí? spamano enfermo


Helloooo!

Cómo están?

Deben ver esto es un romano/Antonio espero que les guste

Un día romano estaba con su hermano en la casa de Antonio, Antonio los había llamado para que les dijera algo

Roma: dónde diablos está el maldito bastardo?

Ita: ve, no lo sé hermano pero ya va a llegar

Luego de decir esto llego Antonio con una extraña sonrisa, muy rara sonrisa

**De verdad daba miedo esa sonrisa**

Anto: Italia vienes un rato? (sonrisa siniestra pero nadie lo noto)

Ita: claro (sonrisa infantil)

Hace un rato que se habían ido y ya estaba preocupado, no escuchaba NADA de nada, pensó que estaban hablando de el a sus espaldas, romano se enojó, fue a buscarlos para gritarle a Antonio por hablar a sus espaldas, mientras iba por el pasillo escucho un ruido, era extraño como un… quejido?

Romano pensó que su hermano estaba herido, por que escuchaba que el ruido venia del sótano de Antonio, fue a pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia allí, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado del miedo y del pánico

Roma: pe- pero que es esto? – dijo

Lo que había ahí abajo era todas las otras naciones con las que él hablaba

Algunas estaban quemadas pero vivas, quejándose por el dolor, otras estaban todas con cortes desde las más leves por las más graves:

Roma: o por dios Hungría!

A ella le faltaban los dedos de las manos y los pies, tenía cortes graves en la cara y en el vientre, su pelo estaba quemado hasta las raíces pero la reconocía por sus ojos verde vivo, que ahora se veía verde muerto

Al otro lado del lugar había un montón de cuerpos agarrados por unos ganchos de carnicero por los hombros

Romano reconoció a todos los cuerpos con los que tuvo una relación, estos estaban mucho más graves que los otros: Inglaterra, Francia, canada, etc.

La mayoría estaban muertos y olía a muerte por todos lados, los que estaban vivos parecía que en cualquier momento iban a morir por el dolor.

Todos estaban desnudos y con la piel extremadamente fría

Roma: Hungría qui- quie- quien les hizo esto? (con terror y pánico en su voz)

Hun: fue España (dijo con voz temblorosa)

Después de decir eso Hungría dio fin a su sufrimiento muriendo en el acto

Roma: (estaba llorando y temblando) yo los vengare a todos, lo juro (susurro)

Pero se le vino a la mente algo

Roma: o por dios Italia esta con ese asesino bastardo! (Dijo con miedo)

Subió arriba poco a poco porque aun tenía las imágenes en su mente, tenía miedo de que se encontrara con Antonio

Con España:

Antonio estaba caminando hacia la habitación de las torturas (como el la llamaba) para torturar al hermano de su obsesión llamada romano, no dejaría que nadie se llevara a su amor, ya que torturo a todos los que tenían una relación con su adorado romano, EL cuido de él, EL lo amo con todo su cariño cuando era niño, EL merecía el amor y cariño de romano, no los demás que intentaban quitárselo (según él)

Después de llevar a Italia hacia la habitación X, la cerró con llave y tiro a Italia hacia el piso y se puso arriba de el con un cuchillo en mano y le pregunto:

Anto: sabes por qué te traje aquí Italia-chan? (sonrisa siniestra)

Ita: no lo sé Antonio-ni chan, porque me trajiste aquí? (un poco nervioso por el cuchillo que estaba en el lugar donde estaba el corazón)

Anto: oh Italia-chan eres tan tierno, pero tengo que hacer esto, no vas a quitarme a romano-kun (dijo serio)

Ita: eh?

Anto: adiós Italia-kun (ustedes decidan como quiere que muera Italia, yo no puedo porque si no pongo algo muy sangriento)

Entonces Antonio estaba a punto de matar a Italia, que cerró los ojos y espero su muerte, pero no sintió nada abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo literalmente helado

?: Uf, uf

Ita: Alemania?

Alemania había empujado a España haciendo que este clave el cuchillo justo en el corazón de Alemania

Ita: Alemania! (Llorando y corriendo hacia el con cara de horror)

Ale: tra-tranquilo Italia estaré bien cof cof solo huye AHHH! (Grito cuando sintió que alguien le sacaba bruscamente el cuchillo del corazón haciendo que muera ahí nomás)

Anto: no tenías que meterte Alemania, te iba a dejar vivo ya que tu no hablas con romano pero que ironía ¿no?

Ale: hijo de perra (dijo con odio)

Anto: adiós Alemania

Alemania ha muerto debido a un cote en la cabeza profunda

Ita: ALEMANIA!

De repente aparece romano y se lleva a Italia mirando a romano con terror

Antonio se dio cuenta de romano y le dirigió una mirada enferma a romano

Anto: hey romano, llegaste en mal momento

Roma: porque lo hiciste Antonio bastardo, porque? (voz con pánico)

Anto: shh, shh romano, tú y yo seremos felices cuando mate a Italia (sonrisa loca)

Roma: q-que? A mi _fratello? _jamás_!_

Pero ya era tarde, Antonio mato frente a los ojos de romano a su querido e inocente _fratello_

Roma: por qué? Poe que mataste a todos? (llorando en el pecho de su hermano)

Anto: sabes porque? (borrando su sonrisa) POR QUE QUERIAN SEPARARTE DE MI ROMANO, Y YO NO DEJARE QUE PASE, no en esta vida (sonriendo cruelmente) yo te crie y no pienso que tu amor y cariño sea para un maldito descerebrado como tu hermano

Roma:… como lo sabes que él me gusta?

Anto: no soy tonto romano, yo sabía que dese que o conociste no querías separarte de él, pero tú no sabías que ese pequeño gesto de tu parte, me hería, y mucho (parándose y levantando a romano) pero tranquilo romano, ahora dame tu corazón si? (sonrisa enferma)

Roma: qué? (muerto de miedo)

Anto: que me des tu corazón (le extiende la mano)

Romano no sabía qué hacer, se había dado cuenta que Antonio se volvió loco, loco por EL!

…..

Unos años más tarde, Antonio vivía con romano, le daba de comer, lo bañaba y dormían juntos en la cama pero… romano no sabía nada de eso… él estaba

Anto: hey romano tienes hambre? Te daré de comer (sonrisa estúpida)

Puso el cuerpo de romano en sus piernas y le empezó a dar de comer tomates, le llenaba la boca de rodajas de tomates y el jugo de ellas salía de su boca

Anto: oh romano, mira lo que me has hecho, tranquilo yo te limpiare ya que tú eres mi AMOR

Tal vez él pensaba que era amor, otros como el fallecido Italia pensaba, antes de morir que eso no era amor era OBSESION, a mi parecer eso era un AMOR GROTESCO

WOW…ME SENTI RARA ESCRIBIENDO ESO, BUENO, NOL LEEMOS LUEGO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


End file.
